


The Ark

by GCFF



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: NieR: Automata Spoilers, Other, Post-Ending D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCFF/pseuds/GCFF
Summary: 9S accepted Adam's invitation to go to the Ark. What happens now?





	The Ark

He was surrounded by light.

But it wasn’t cold anymore. It was, somehow... warm... even confortable.

And the pain of the virus infecting his body was gone. Maybe because... he didn't have a body to feel pain anymore. Or at least, not a physic one. He still was himself, but now he was his own avatar; inside a new, unknow network. It didn’t look like the usual intricate maze, nor had the barries he was used to face.

But there also were two presences he had already faced before. That was useless, wasn’t it? They weren’t his enemy anymore. Maybe they never had been. They all were bonded by the same lie.

The two brothers came to greet him, the short-haired one still looking a little drowsy. The long-haired one had no malice in his eyes or in his soft smile anymore.

_“Adam...”_

“ _9S. Are you feeling better?”_ \- his former enemy's concern seemed legit. Eve keep silently, seeming somewhat uneasy. The scanner android could understand why. He could understand too well.

Surely it shouldn’t be easy to accept the presence of a former enemy, specially one who helped to kill his beloved brother, that was everything to him. The scanner may haven’t done it directly, but he surely would have done it, if that meant to save his own everything to him. But Eve had his beloved one back. The scanner android, doesn’t.

 _“Yes, I’m fine.”_ – he answered. That wasn't a false answer... but it also wasn’t entirely true.

“ _Glad to hear it. And that you accepted our invitation.”_ \- Adam kept going, seeming not to notice the ambiguity in the android’s answer.

 _“Did you really have to invite him here?”_ \- Eve asked, not bothering being too direct.

 _“Eve! This is not the way to treat a guest!”_ \- Adam rebuked. - _“I apologize for him. He just… had been through some… difficult situations.”_

 _“I understand…”_ \- the scanner replied, his voice trailing away.

It wasn’t necessary to remark their own responsabilities regarding such situations… or the fact that he could understand too well, because now was going through the same thing the younger machine brother did. But again… at least, Eve had his beloved brother back. Yet, he didn’t need to say anything. It was written in his virtual blue eyes… and could even be sensed, without anything needing to be said. At least the older, more insightful brother, noticed it.

 _“9S. We apologize for everything that happened between us.”_ \- Adam continued, looking serious to his younger brother, as a way to keep him silent when included them both in his apologies. - “ _And… we’re sorry about what you and 2B gone through.”_

2B.

The simple mention of her name was like a stab in his heart. Even if he didn’t have a physic body anymore, the pain was still the same. The wound for her loss was still too recent; the pain, still unbearable.

He clenched his virtual fists, and without a word, turned away from both machines. He didn’t want them to see the pain in his eyes, even if it was obvious. None of that really mattered anymore. The fact that they once had been enemies, the fact that the two brothers met death through the hands of an android… his beloved android, that in turn was also taken away from him, thanks to some machine’s plans… that all done in the name of a war that didn’t have any purpose, not really. Not besides keeping an also useless lie. None of that matters anymore, nor even did, not even once.

That’s why he had decided to leave. To leave all that behind. He didn’t deserve to be loved by a world he had helped to deceive, even if unwittingly. He didn’t want to be in a world where she didn’t exist anymore.

Tears blurred his blue eyes. It didn’t matter if they were virtual beings there, they could still feel everything, as clearly as if they still had their bodies. Everything, really… including sorrow.

Then… he heard children’s laught spreading through the white surrounding them.

Surprised and confused, he turned back to his former enemy; but even before he could ask, the machine was already answering the question he was about to do.

_“This Ark… it contains the uploaded data of everything in the machine’s network. All the information we gathered, and even the personal data of every machine created, it’s all backed up here. Those laughs… they are from the Pascal’s village’s children."_

The children…? Haven’t they died?

_“Their bodies may had died… but their personal data… their minds, their… 'souls'... still exists here. Just like me and Eve. And… there’s something else you should know.”_

_“Why didn’t you just tell him already?”_ \- Eve sighed, bored. - _“This is getting really annoying.”_

 _“That’s what I was about to do, if you hadn’t interrupted me.”_ \- Adam remarked, arranging his virtual glasses over his eyes.

 _“What he’s talking about?”_ \- the scanner was already getting curious… and anxious.

_“As you probably know by now, we also had acess to the Bunker’s network. That’s how… well, you know.”_

That’s how the machines invaded the Bunker and everything went to hell. Yes, he knows. It wasn’t something necessary to be said.

 _“Anyway…”_ \- the machine continued. - _“This Ark also contains data uploaded from the Bunker. Everything, indeed. Including… the backed up personal data from all the androids.”_

The scanner widened his virtual eyes. - _“The personal data… of all of us…?”_

_“Yes. So… the same about us also aplies to them. Our bodies could be gone, but…”_

_“But… they are here…?”_

_“Yes, all your annoying friends are also here.”_ \- Eve responded for his brother. - _“So why don’t you go meet her already? This is getting really boring.”_

Meet her…? She was here…?

She… was here!

 _“She already knows that you accepted our invitation, and is waiting for you.”_ \- Adam said, smiling slightly. - _“I guess she’s calling for you.”_

He could feel, from a brigher white light there… a presence that he missed so much. The light of his life.

 He didn’t say anything. Just ran towards the light.

 

**_“Oh… so that’s where you were… 2B…”_ **

…

_“Nines…”_

* * *

 

 

They didn’t know if they would find a new world, where it could be. But that didn’t really matter. Even if they wandered through the stars for the eternity, they wouldn’t be alone. No matter how long it could take, no matter where they could be going… they will always have each other.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this fic is based in the moment where 9S says: "Oh... so that's where you were... 2B."
> 
> That lead me to believe that she was indeed in the Ark, her personal data had been backed up there. This was a way to reunite them, when he decides to go to the Ark... where a surprise was just waiting for him. :)


End file.
